Jason Thompson
Jason Thompson was a cop who was partnered to Chief Tom Calvin for the last five years of his life. He died driving the superhuman, who would later detonate, out of Capitis. Early & Adult Life Jason was a little boy when Akari went through with his string of attacks and although Jason didn't lose any family he was still greatly inspired. As he became older he became serious in his desire to join the police force and fight crime. Soon Thompson came under the wing of the station's Chief at that time, Chief Tom Calvin, and was under his tutelage for the next few years. The duo did countless missions and became revered by the city's civilians. Jason also became very close to Jessica, Rosie, Nathan and Aaron as he was only a few years older than them. The five often discussed heroics and the younger superhumans often mentioned fighting alongside Jason (who was expected to become Tom's sucessor) much like Ben did with Chief Tom Calvin years prior. Death The night Jason would die started as an uneventful one, for Jason at least. He spotted a superhuman getting beat by dark figures in an alleyway and contacted Tom Calvin to tell him about the incident. Even though Tom warned him not to approach and interfere with the situation until he could arrive Jason decided to intervene. After a brief fight in which Jason's life was saved by Tom who arrived at the last minute a surviving enemy started firing at the three. Jason was hit and so was the other superhuman. This set off the chain of events that would lead to his death. While Tom chased down the last enemy, Jason, while bleeding from his leg managed to get the superhuman into the backseat of Tom's car begin to drive out of the city after finding out the man's superhuman abillities allowed him to detonate. Jason managed to reach the edge of the bridge that led directly out of the city before the radiation affected him greatly enough to where he couldn't do anything else. He had already vomited dozens of times and was now doing it once more. He fell out of the car much to the chargin of the superhuman. Jason used the car for back support and took out his gun. The superhuman believed that Jason was going to kill him but Jason firmly told him it wasn't. *It's not clear as to whether Jason committed suicide before the superhuman detonated or whether he was killed by the blast. Legacy Jason was revered as a hero but his death as well as many others (as the blast range still included some of the city) sparked the full intiation of A.S.T.I.A. Tom struggled with his death the most but managed to overcome his grief. Much later, a statue of Jason was erected in front of the League's H.Q. Personality Jason was known for being hot-headed and rash yet quick on his feet. He was a fast thinker and often was able to talk himself out of stick situations. Jason was also known for his charm and may have had romantic feelings for Jessica before his untimely death.